


A life as a ghoul

by Jellybelly02



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybelly02/pseuds/Jellybelly02
Summary: Where a little girl with the name of sakira is a ghoul living a normal lufe and going to school each day someone soon finds out about her being a ghoul and reports her to the principal. Find out what happens in this archieve





	1. Sakira.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first ever fan fiction.

Tokyo was a busy city but also very dangerous. Lurking about are these creatures called ghouls, ghouls live off of eating humans. The CCG have done everything to try and kill them all but its no use because they're too powerful.  
A 13 year old girl sat at her desk studying for her up coming exams, her name was Sakira Karishima. Sakira is a ghoul, she's touka karishimas daughter. No one apart from everyone in Anteiku knows she's a ghoul. She lives a normal life and goes to school everyday.  
Sakira: "MOM!"  
Touka: "What do you want, Sakira? Sakira: whats 6 times 5796 Touka: work it out yourself. Your not thick Sakira: fine  
Sakira carried on studying when there was a knock at the door  
Sakira: I've got it  
Sakira ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was kaneki ken. Sakira didn't know who he was.  
Kaneki: can i see touka?  
Sakira: and how do i know youre not part of the CCG?  
Kaneki: can i just see her please  
Touka: Who's at the door sakira  
Sakira: dunno, a white haired dude. He.may be part of the CCG.  
Touka realised just who it was.  
Touka: let him in, i know who he is  
Sakira moved away from the door and went back to her desk to study. She thought to her self "6 times 5000 is 30000, 6 times 700 is 4200, 6 times 90 is 540 and 6 times 6 is 36. So 30000 + 4200 + 540 + 36 is 34776!"  
Touka: kaneki why are you here?  
Kaneki: because i just wanted to say sorry for leaving you and anteiku for aogiri. I missed you all very much and i could never think of doing something like that again.  
Touka: its fine kaneki as long as your back its fine.  
Kaneki: anyway who was that little girl who answered the door? Touka: oh that's my daughter sakira


	2. Discovered

The next day sakira packed her bag for school  
Sakira: bye mom  
Touka: bye sakira  
At school she sat next to her friend katoro. Sakira sat and talked about how boring the studying was and that she hoped the exam today wasn't going to be hard. The teacher came around and handed out the exam papers and number 2 pencils. Da kira opened the paper and started writing in answers. When she finished the exam she handed it to the teacher and sat back down. When the bell went she ran home and unlocked the door. She threw her bag into her room and sat on the couch to watch the news. she got bored so she turned on some cartoons. "Mom im going out now"  
"Bye be safe".  
Sakira walked to the nearest store and bought a present for katoro as its her birthday and sakira didn't want to seem rude by not getting her anything. Sakira walked out of the store and started walking to katoros house. When she got there she knocked on the door and katoro answered. Sakira said happy birthday to her and gave her the gift and katoro said bye to her and shut the door. Da kira started walking around tokyo ghoul when a rather sweet smell caught her attention. She walked miles until she found who the scent belonged to. It belonged to a middle aged woman and she was alone in an alley way. Sakira stood there taking in the smell, she hadent eaten in a week and she felt quite hungry. She summoned her kaugne and attacked the Woman and killed her, she proceeded to eat the woman, the woman tasted better than a suicide victim. Little did sakira know someone in her school was watching and recording her, this person hated sakira so Much, the person ran away after she had all the video footage and sakira hadn't realised. She wiped the blood from around her mouth and walked home. Touka smelt the blood on sakira and asked if she had been discovered, sakira shook her head


	3. CCG finds out

Sakira went to bed and fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling unsafe for some reason. She went to her moms room and told her that she felt unsafe and she didn't know why. Touka replied that its probably cause she's nervous about her exam results and she should just try and sleep. Sakira went back to her room and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and made herself some coffee and packed her school bag. She finished her coffee and walked to school. The person who recorded her last night had given the video to the principal and the CCG. When sakira got to school all students were called to an emergency assembally. Sakira was unsure why, she asked katoro and katoro replied that the principal has found that one of the students is a ghoul and the CCG are here to take them to the prison for ghouls. Sakiras heart felt like it had stopped beating and she knew why she felt unsafe now. When they got to the hall the principal stood at the microphone and announced "I've recently found out that one of you ammong us all is a ghoul, i have the CCG here to take that person away and take them to the ghoul prison." the principal handed the microphone over to the head of the CCG and they said "if your the ghoul please stand up" no one stood up "i expected that, im going to call out the persons name and they better come up here. Sakira Kirishima, get up here" all eyes turned to sakira, katoro store at her in disbelief and terror. Sakira got up and ran to the door, she tried opening it but it was locked, she started crying  
Sakira: please Leave me alone! I didn't choose to be this way!  
The CCG disabled her kaugne and picked her up and took her to a van and threw her in. Sakira was shaking she didn't know what to do apart from sit in the corner in fear . the CCG took her to a high security prison for ghouls. They read her information  
head of the CCG: so your a s rated ghoul.  
Sakira: Please let me go! I didn't want any of this!  
Head of CCG: cant, ghouls don't belong in tokyoor anywhere else. you belong here or dead!  
Sakira got thrown into a cell and locked up. She sat down in the corner and started crying. A week passed.  
Touka goes to anteiku and into the meeting room where everyone else is. Touka starts crying  
Kaya: whats wrong touka  
Touka: sakira has been missing for a week and i dont know where she is

Kaya: what if the CCG have her?!  
Touka: she never got caught with her kaugne though, unless she did the last week when she killed someone. We have to go save her!  
Meanwhile in the prison  
Sakira: LET GO OF ME!   
CCG officer: i need to take you to a new cell   
Sakira summons her kaugne and attacks the officer  
Because she's afraid  
Sakira: please everyone leave me alone   
Sakira ran out of the door and ran to anteiku.   
Touka: please we need to go save her  
Sakira runs into the meeting room crying  
Touka: sakira! Where the fuck were you?!  
Sakira: the CCG had me locked up but i managed to escape.  
Touka hugs sakira.   
Touka: please be more careful with your kaugne . and now we have to hide because they know what you look like now.  
Sakira: okay. Im glad im back with you mom.


End file.
